The Midnight Ride
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Freedom always comes with a price, and as cheap as it may come, the price is in the risk. When Lily and her friends try unsuccesfully to avoid James and the others, who will be the first to get hurt in a battle of wits, love, hate, and agression?
1. Chapter 1: The Run In

I've always wondered if there were perks to being stupid. If you were treated differently, if your brain worked in different ways. Somehow, the girls who _were _stupid always got more attention. Weather or not it's for the reasons I believe, I guess I'll never really understand.

Things are different for me, for my life. I've never known what it's like to be stupid, to look at the world behind unknowing eyes, ones that could only see behind a barrier of innocence. Only real intelligent people could see the truth and reality of the world. And that's the way things work, that's the way life goes.

Throwing the ball up and down, I watched as the heavy circular object bounced in my hand. This time, I was waiting outside of Professor Cockshut's room. It was a normal occurrence, I suppose it was something I just got used to, for once again, detention had striked.

Me, no… I got off easy, this time it was Lee's turn to pay the price.

Students may think a flying stink bomb is highly amusing, but when it lands in your Professor's cauldron while trying to brew a certain love potion, when you lean into take a smell… things take a turn for the worst.

I had always thought the trick had sentimental value, the amount of times we had pulled it off had surely struck and a new record… but it still failed to sit with the teachers as easily as it sat with us.

The door opened as I turned just in time. Smirking, I watched as a very proud Lee sauntered out of the classroom like it was the easiest thing in the world. She was tall, with blond streaked brown hair that exceeded her shoulders by far. Her eyes blazed a brilliant bronze as she danced with excitement at the thought of a new idea.

She was slender, with a quick mind and rational thinking, always taking into consideration the well being of others before laughing at the thought of destroying it. She was smart, brave and cunning, just like the rest of us, making her the perfect addition to our team, our brand.

There were three of us. Lily Evans was another of three. Taken into the click when she managed to weasel us out of trouble in Third year. Sure, she was a stick in the mud, never wanted to get in trouble and tartar her perfect record, but I counter we were a force to be reckoned with when friendship marched into the picture.

She was tall, with mahogany coloured hair and bright, vibrant green eyes. Intelligent, with natural common sense and a rebellion against anything that threatened to mess with her. We were each a natural beauty in our own way, but Lily had the most natural look.

Lee had always been beautiful, tall and dazzling, with stunning eyes and a quick retaliation. Me, I had the dark beauty that every girl possess, but only some have the knowledge to use. All the same, as 'over the counter' beautiful Lee was, and the strong dark attraction I had, Lily would always be the one to hold the natural beauty, it was as simple as that.

We each had our place, our spot within our private triangle of friends. Sure, we could be mean, who isn't? But what made it different was that we had earned our places with time. For instance, Lee, was like the beta, she came second, so she would always be second, and considering ours spats and feuds over the fact… some things you could not change.

Lily, would always be our brains, our hearts. And her faithful followers were just as much a part of her life as they were ours, so naturally they were stuck with us also. For as much as Lee and I value friendship, and how easily we could drop some… Lily Evans was a girl you wanted as a friend. And that wasn't about to change.

I was a natural leader. Things just were the way they were and as much as I loved the power, I also hated the idea of ruling over someone other then younger students. It made me feel like I thought I was better then others, and truthfully… that was far from it.

Now, things were different from where we all came from. There were things that made us individuals, and others that brought us closer together as a set of friends. For instance, our looks all countered one another. Lee and Lily were towering figures, with long hair and the smarts to take them anywhere.

Me, I stood on low bases as the shortest in four surrounding years. There were Second years taller then I'll ever be and that was something I'd never live down. I was slender, there was just nothing to me and no matter what I did, that wasn't going to change any time soon. With bleach blond hair and dark brown roots, I had electric blue eyes and a quick reaction that exceeded my ability to think before I acted. It was compulsive… and it was how life was for the girls' 'It' crowd of Hogwarts.

"How was it?" I asked as we began our walk down the long corridor towards our common room. We were proud Gryffindor, sadly, that also meant we had the most stairs to climb.

Lily could have been in Ravenclaw any day… she had the smarts to beat out everyone's. But Gryffindor suited her just as much, if not more, and she was a proud school contributor no matter what anyone says. Lee and I, I couldn't say the same for. Truth be told, we knew for a fact that we should have been in Slytherin, with her compulsive behaviour and my twisted ideas, we would have been perfect factors. But something in the hat changed when it set us into Gryffindor and no matter what anyone says. Still to this day I wonder what he had in mind.

"Same as usual. This time, the teacher asked I wouldn't do it again. After a few seconds of silence, she just paused and claimed that she had given up. If detention couldn't straighten me out, and deducting points did no good, there was nothing else she could do. Lazy old cow, she could have tried something more creative I reckon." Lee smirked and shrugged her shoulders as I let out a quick laugh.

"Are we going for it tonight or not?" she asked as a small smile spread it's way across my face.

Freedom always came with a price, and as cheap as ours' came, sometimes, the price is in the risk.

For instance, being an illegal animagus came with a high price. If ever we should have been caught, things would turn ugly, and quick. But life outside of school was just as important as life within. And somethings never will change.

Lily had no knowledge of our small falters, but being animals was just as good as being people with more freedom and more to eat. Lee was a glistening silver and midnight black cheetah, not something you would see in the London zoo mind you, but unique and intelligent all the same.

I, on the other hand had taken a form much different. I guess it's true when they say opposites attract for when Lee turns into an over sized puff ball of kitty fur, I turn the exact opposite. A large canine with bleached white fur stands in my place, the electric eyes and all.

"I don't see why not." she mused as we passed a group of sixth years and through a smirk their way as one of them mockingly whistled through their lips and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams…" I smirked as his friends laughed and chuckled at my response.

"Yes you are, beautiful." he shot back as Lee sent a smirk over her shoulder before turning to me with warning eyes.

"Oh how flattering. I love a boy that can sweet talk a girl." I smiled as we paused in our wrath and turned on the naïve victims. In all our years at Hogwarts, boys had never been one of our main topics of speech. Sure, every girl has their fancy, their secret crush, but I suppose in our minds… they were either friends or they didn't exist, I didn't need the complication in my life, and both Lee and I never wanted to be held back.

"I can do more then sweet talk you gorgeous." he smiled while sliding off the perch beside the towering window pane and took a few countering steps forwards, his friends closely taking up the rear for the support.

Finally… a string to pull.

There was three parts to the perfect execution.

The lead in.

"Oh, I'd love to see that happen."

The distraction.

Taking a piece of my hair, I wound it around my index finger and vigorously batted my eyelashes, egging him on as his confidence tenfold. Plastering on a smile of encouragement as his friends gave him a shove forward and he leant towards my face, oblivious to my real temptations and outlook on the situation.

And the downswing.

"_Tarantallegra_…" I whispered in his ear immediately as his body suddenly struck rigid before his legs broke out simultaneously into an uncontrollable dancing pattern to silent music.

His friends were also lead to victims as Lee and I laughed before turning to leave, only to run into the school's 'It' boys. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin all stood defiantly behind us as we took in the smirks plastered across their amused faces.

The three were Hogwarts idols. Trouble, intelligent, handsome and players. What more could a school ask for out of three leaders? Sadly, that was their downfall. Each were good kids overall, pure and interesting, but I knew what it was like to have something thoroughly expected of you, and in school… a reputation means nothing and everything all the same.

Sirius Black was tall and muscular, years of Quidditch sculpting him perfectly, with shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes and dark eyes that starred through the soul and into something that sent chills right to the core. With raven hair and a capturing smirk, he was essentially the groups playboy.

James Potter was much the same. Equally good looking but with glasses and a slightly more lean body. He had always been the intelligent one, the Quidditch captain, faithful to his friends and a true Gryffindor at heart.

Remus Lupin was the questionable one. He was more quiet, intelligent and witty. With a humorous side and the technical back up to Sirius and James's mad schemes. With shaggy blond hair and deep set blue eyes, that could turn your head and twist you within seconds.

Normally Peter Pettigrew tagged along with the three, but today he was no where to be seen. A short stalky boy with a rat like face and a horrible snigger.

"Ah, Black, Potter, Lupin. What a surprise." Lee sneered as the three stood before us unmoving with a half amused look on their faces.

"Why so Serious?" I asked dropping my voice. Trying not to laugh at my own joke. It had always been amusing, how a mother could name her son after an emotion, or a feeling, or a way of life. But I assume it did him well as Sirius Black and never been serious in his life.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." he hissed while taking a step forwards. By this time, those behind us were dancing a jig like parade of flailing limbs as I backtracked for an idea to escape. They weren't a factor to dwell on, so now it was only a matter of running from those before us.

"Well then, we'll just be going." I shrugged indifferently whilst moving to take a step around the three and descend downwards through the hall rapidly.

Sadly, my plan worked to no avail. I suppose that Lee, Lily and I should have got along with these three as our ranks and reputations were around the same, but there was no way we could coexist. We hated everything about each other and that wasn't about to change for the sake of a better image.

"We had a deal to make with these guys. And you just ruined our chance, now we'll have to settle with you two." Sirius smirked as I scoffed and Lee simply rolled her chocolate eyes.

"Oh please… three on two isn't very fair. Besides, we have a class to get to, and so do you." I smirked as they raised their eyes defensively. "Oh for Merlin's sake… guys don't look now, professor McGonagall at twelve o'clock." I added in a hushed tone as I watched the blank wall behind them.

Within the instant they all turned around, clearing an optional escape route as I grabbed a hold of Lee's hand and shot off in the other direction. Only half hearing the boys' protesting cries over the shrill sound of my own laughter.

With minutes to spare, Lee and I bounded back into the DADA room and took a seat towards the back. We had potions, the Dark Arts, a free period and DA again at the end of the day. And we hadn't moved far from our previous location to get here also.

Cursing under my breath, I watched as Black, Potter and Lupin trailed into the classroom and took the desks opposite ours. "Good afternoon class. I trust you had a satisfactory free period. This time slot, we will be practising the patronas charm. Difficult… but not impossible." I sighed as I twiddled with my fingers, running through the steps in my head.

"Think of a happy memory or thought, and repeat the words, 'Expecto Patronum' with a slight wave of your wand. Try to create a full patronus by the end of class. And those who are capable will be rewarded at the end of the day." with that, all the students set off in different directions as Lee and I found ourselves situated beside the three boys we had run into earlier.

"Watch how it's done." Potter joked with Sirius as I heard the words escape his mouth, and watched the silver wisps' leave the end of his wand then end suddenly. With a defeated look, Sirius and Remus simply patted him on the back and chuckled despite his best efforts to glare their way.

Shaking my head, I searched for a happy memory, for I hadn't many left to remember. "Expecto Patronum." I stated tonelessly as I watched only a few signs of action shoot from my wand.

"Try and have at least a little enthusiasm for my class." I heard the Professor sigh as I couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

I was seven, I had received my first broom and was practicing in the backyard with my older brother. Then, I was ten, my first Quidditch match for the local team. My first snitch as seeker in the first game. The roar of the families around me and the deafening pound of a great victory. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I called out loudly as I unthinkingly closed my eyes with force and suddenly felt the energy and happiness surge through me.

Opening my clenched eyes, I turned to see rather then a few flickers of light, a full, large animal sitting before me. Looking me in the eye, it suddenly bounded from it's position and raced around the room. Zig zagging in between awestruck students.

When Lee patted my arm forcefully, I could only faintly hear her words of caution. "Look at your patronus, better keep sure it doesn't reveal anything." sure enough, one more look and I turned to see that my patronus had indeed taken the shape of my own animagus.

"Ah… class look here. Our young, Cailin Faine has managed to produce a full patronus charm already. As you see, the form of your patronus is based on what is within. Weather it be a trait you share with your animal, or one you favour most of all. Continue students." the teacher mused as I turned to her, her eyes clearly showing a sign of amusement. "Cailin you are free to help the others if they so require your assistance." she stated before walking away.

"Alright Piper, I require your aiding assistance. I didn't know…"

"I molest dogs for a living, I know, shocker…" I snickered as some of the students turned to glare at me before I could continue.

"Oh… so that's why my new puppy always liked you better then she did me. Everything seems clear now." she mocked as I shook my head and took the few needed steps to close the distance between us.

"Alright, favourite memory?" I asked as she sighed and turned on me.

"I shouldn't have to tell you. Meeting you was one of the fondest memories I have." she smiled as I scoffed and shook my head.

"If I remember correctly we were in grade school together and we met because I tripped you at our school play when you had the lead role in Peter Pan as Wendy, and while everyone rushed to stop the blood… they let me stand in for you while your parents rushed you to the hospital. Now I don't know about you, but I wouldn't say that's exactly a pleasant memory." I chided as a smirk grew on her face as the other students surrounding us laughed.

"Ah but do you remember when I got back to class?" she asked with a wicked smile as I shook my head, remembering all to clear how her planned revenge took place.

"They forced us to sit beside each other at lunch to resolve our conflict and when I looked away you dumped crayon shavings into my sandwich." I glared as she burst out laughing, as did many around us when the teacher sauntered forwards. "You know I still can't look at crayons, or eat ham and cheese sandwiches."

I shivered on the spot when Lee cut in, "Well then I saved you the trouble. Face it Piper, your mom isn't exactly the best in the kitchen." she sniggered as I shook my head again.

"_Wasn't_ Lee. _Wasn't_ the best in the kitchen." I corrected as she nodded her head and sighed.

"Right sorry… so about this patronus," she added as I let out an involuntary scoff and instructed her to find a better memory or dream, one that made her smile or laugh… anything.

Suddenly, as Lee took a deep breath… the words fell from her lips as her eyes momentarily squinted together and a large cat like feline jumped from the end of her wand and turned to face us. As she opened her eyes, the cat began to fade, but it was still easy to see it was in fact a slightly larger replica of her kitten, Ashen, the pet she had received in her first year for Christmas.

Gasping, she smiled triumphantly as the class watched in envy as the teacher simply nodded her head and congratulated Lee, who in a sense was slightly offended. "What's up with that. Your mutt prances around and you get all high and mighty, and I don't even get a round of applause. Well that's fair!" she explained sarcastically, even though I knew there was more to it then that.

"Lee your brilliant in every other subject and everyone knows it. You don't try in this class at all, so the professor isn't all to keen on you anyways." I offered as she turned on me.

"Well she doesn't like you to much either!" she countered as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, in my defence… I actually try in this class. Besides, I wasn't in detention today." I replied before looking around to see if anyone should be listening in.

"So… it was _your spell!" she hissed as I caught eyes with another student. Tall and muscular, with honey blond hair and light blue eyes. With a single smile, I could see him react as suddenly a friend hit his shoulder and demanded his attention. _

_Turning back to Lee and her bantering, I sighed when something changed unexpectedly. The cold rush hit me a million miles an hour as I felt something tear through me then leave just as quickly as it had come. Churning my stomach and making me feel empty enough inside to knock my wobbly feet out from under me, I felt my body stagger back and forth and a wave of nausea and dizziness take over, only faintly hearing the protests of someone close by along with the rapid orders of an aged suitor. _

"_Come on Faine, stay with me here." I heard the familiar voice coo as everything pounded down on me once more before things turned black all around me._


	2. Chapter 2: Date Night

"_So… it was your spell!" she hissed as I caught eyes with another student. Tall and muscular, with honey blond hair and light blue eyes. With a single smile, I could see him react as suddenly a friend hit his shoulder and demanded his attention. _

_Turning back to Lee and her bantering, I sighed when something changed unexpectedly. The cold rush hit me a million miles an hour as I felt something tear through me then leave just as quickly as it had come. Churning my stomach and making me feel empty enough inside to knock my wobbly feet out from under me, I felt my body stagger back and forth and a wave of nausea and dizziness take over, only faintly hearing the protests of someone close by along with the rapid orders of an aged suitor. _

"_Come on Faine, stay with me here." I heard the familiar voice coo as everything pounded down on me once more before things turned black all around me. _

With a steady jerk, I could hear the movement around and I motioned to move my body only to find that overall, everything ached. Forcing my eyes opened, I blinked several times before cursing aloud and bringing my eyes up to my face to rub the left over sleep out of my eyes.

"Ah, Miss Cailin Faine, what an honour it is for you to come around again." I heard a slightly amused voice as I slowly turned my head to the side where the noise had come from. Remorsefully, I opened my eyes and looked to see Professor Dumbledore, the school's headmaster sitting in a chair with a slightly amused look upon his face.

"Oh god, don't call me by that name." I muttered as Dumbledore let out a half hearted laugh. He was a pleasant man, with wise eyes and eccentric style. He was the most sought after wizard in our world and out of everybody to ever was the streets of the muggle, and non muggle earth, Professor Albus Dumbledore had to be one of the best and most successful magical beings. With a kind heart and an understanding way about him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked groggily as I looked around the room to see white beds lined up along the walls and grand ceiling with tables of potions and casts all around. I hated the hospital wing, and out of everyone of the professors, I swear Madame Pomfrey had it out for me the most over everyone.

I had spent many days and nights in here over my years and Hogwarts, and I think our relationship changes every time I see her. I believe she grows to hate me more with every visit. Always rough and harsh, complaining about my pleas to leave this place while I'm on my death bed. But I swear if she had to spend a day with another Healer like her, she would understand where I come from.

"Two days. It seems that Mr. Black's patronus decided to pay you a visit. I can't say I've ever seen it before, but the force of his animals interception with your body seemed to knock you out. A rather peculiar fact if you ask me." the old man mused as a dazed expression took over him.

"You got him in trouble right?" I asked half heartedly as Dumbledore stumbled out of his thinking and turned to me with a smile.

"Why for learning Ms. Faine? I should think not, though your friend Lee had a run in with the three, I can't say that was pleasant, and I believe that Miss Evans even paid a visit to the three. A very strong voice she had, easily capable of handling a crowd that girl." he exclaimed as I sighed and shook my head, ignoring the aching sensation of the movements.

"Really? They did that for me?" I asked neutrally as I smiled when Dumbledore turned back to me with a baffled expression on his face. As if he were surprised I would ask such a question.

"Would you think anything less of your friends?" he asked suddenly, as I turned my head away to ponder the question. Through thick and thin I had always had their backs, and them mine, so I suppose I could believe it in a sense. "If I remember clearly Ms. Faine, you have had your fair share of responsibilities when it comes to sending students to the Hospital wing for injuries and curses for the amount of times you've stood up for your friends." he smirked with a slight chuckled following suit. "Not that I condone such behaviour, but I don't see how hard it is to believe."

"Yes, I guess." I sighed as I turned back to face him, his eyes twinkling as he thought hard for the few moments it took him to respond.

"Well, your friends are currently finishing DA right now I believe and should be arriving soon. So as long as you are alright, I will leave you in the capable hands of Madame Pomfrey." he smiled, turning to leave but not before I could answer his observation.

"Alright but I'm not letting her strip me down, she is a healer you know." I warned as a smile spread out across his face.

"A peculiar method you have, but I don't want to know." he mused before turning and disappearing, not seconds before Lee, Alice, and Lily burst into the infirmary with a loud bang and rushed towards me like their heels were on fire.

"Oh my god I cannot believe those guys!" Lily was first to fume as I tried to get in a word, but not before I could be cut off by Lee who shared the same raging expression as Lily, making them look more and more alike then normal, not that it was a regular occurrence, but sometimes I think my eyes deceive me.

"Oh I could kill one of them right now!" she balled her fists as the sides as her teeth clenched when suddenly Madame Pomfrey came bounding over, a dishevelled look upon her face.

"Out, all of you!" she snapped as everyone began to protest in union. "No, you all are to loud and are stirring my patients!" she hustled as the girls looked around for any signs of other students in the infirmary.

"There's no one else in here!" Lee whined loudly as the nurse stopped dead in her tracks and took a step back as everyone went silent.

"Well, as true as that may seem, I just don't like whiners. Out! Miss Faine will be released tomorrow morning. Out, now or I'll keep her hear for another day. And I assure you that's the last thing I want to do!" she boomed as eventually, after a promised break out tonight, Lee left with the rest and the healing quarters returned to a peaceful quiet.

"Cailin, I…"

"NO I WILL NOT TAKE MY PANTS OFF!" I hollered as she looked taken aback when I cut her off… but not before glaring at me solemnly. I couldn't help but smirk at my own joke as the disgust was evident in her face.

"You have quite the friends Ms. Faine. And if you could keep yourself out of the infirmary then we wouldn't have this problem. Your constant nuisance drives me up the wall for Merlin knows how much!" she rattled on as I rolled my eyes and motioned to sit up.

"Poppy, Poppy, Poppy, you know their not here for me. You don't know how much of a relief it is to hear your voice everyday. We adore you, and wha-… is that a new haircut I see?" I tried as she turned on me with a warning smirk, half amused and the other slightly thrown off. "I love being in here with you, it's such a relief of strain. And your such good company."

"Flattery with get you no where Cailin." she warned as I groaned again.

"You can't possibly be sore again." she fussed as she sauntered over and I swatted her prying hand away.

"No… I just hate it when people use my first name." I whined as she scoffed and turned to walk away.

"I don't see what the problem is." she mumbled as I clenched me eyes together and shook my head.

"That name is the only thing my parents ever gave me. And if I had the power to give it back, I would. But the only way I can do anything remotely possible to that is by not letting people use it. So that's my New Year's resolution." I offered as she turned to face me straight on.

"A little late in the year for a resolution isn't it?" she asked half amused as I turned on her.

"I don't think so, I've had the same one ever since I was seven, I don't see how it changes. Besides, it's never to late to try and make a change." I smiled dignity as Madame Pomfrey turned and sat on the chair beside my bed, sighing as she did so.

"You may be perhaps the oddest and most strange student I have ever had in my infirmary." she chided slightly as I sighed and turned my head to look out the window.

"Probably the most messed up one also. I don't see how it evens out." I mutter as I hear the chair creak slightly beside me.

"We all have regrets dear, some are more evident than others, some can be avoided or fixed, but we all must make a decision. If God meant our lives to be the way they are, then so be it." her wise old voice twisted my stomach in knots as I turned to face her.

"You're the first person other then myself to say that out loud. And if more people thought like that, I guarantee the world would be a different place." I smirked as she looked me in the eye, not even cringing when she saw what others did.

"And how is that?" she asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because, if people could stand there and say, you know what, my life sucked. I hated it, and I never want to go back, but it happened for a reason and now it's time to move on. If they could honestly admit that to themselves, than I think their would be a lot more content people in this world and things wouldn't be so split down the middle."

"All the same, from an annoying nuisance to an insightful young girl in an seconds flat." she murmured as I stifled a laugh and leaned in closer, looking around as to make sure no one was listening.

Then, in a ridiculously loud whisper, I turned to her and stated, "Shh, don't tell anyone… it would ruin my image." I smiled as Poppy merely scoffed and bounded up from her spot, walking from the chair and around the bed away and out into another room, leaving me to myself and my thoughts. Never a good idea.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from the window to my right and I turned my head just in time to see the family phoenix fly through the window and land promptly on the bedside table beside me.

Looking either way, I shot a glare towards the bird as it leaned forward and affectionately nipped the covers that surrounded my body. "It's risky Fawn, you shouldn't be here." I hissed as the bird cocked it's head to the side and starred also knowingly as I took the paper from it's clutches and tore the seal. Opening up the piece of parchment before me.

_Dear Cailin,_

_I know for a fact you'll be sitting in your bed, or playing Quidditch, or most likely paralyzed in the hospital wing, and you'll warn Fawn that's it's dangerous, even though she's a bird and doesn't understand you. Though all of it is true, this time… it's urgent. _

_You and I both know things are changing fast, and the time has come for you to change along with them. You're a warrior Cay, and I know that, but right now I need you to focus on school and work, forget about everything else. It's your time to be a kid. And when you come back after school's finished, we can finish the hunt together, rid the world of everything else that's left out there and lives our lives freely, muggle borns and pure bloods alike. _

_I know you hate lying to your friends, but the safest thing you can do for yourself and the others right now is to hang loose, Dumbledore's planning a dance soon, so nab the best of the young lads first before they can run from you! _

_The most I can tell you for now, is that we're growing stronger, and their planning an attack. It won't be for a while now… and we'll need everyone when it happens so power up, because your time is coming, and soon. Forget everyone, our fights against the Death Eaters, your parents, your siblings, even everything people are saying around here. Enjoy your life kid, because once you get back here, you'll have to get your rear end into gear and pick up the slack._

_Send my best regards to Lee and I'll see you when school's out in the summer. Be safe!_

_All the love and power in the world,_

_Eric_

I smiled reading the letter. My past had never been the best or the brightest, but though it was filled with people that make all the more difficult, it had also been full of people like Eric, who had made every moment of my growing up an adventure. Every morning I woke up, and every night I went to bed.

He put the boogie monsters to rest, and was the loudest morning crow I had ever heard when I needed it. I suppose in a way he was my brother, my mother, my father and my mentor for everyday life. There were just something's that were, and weren't what I needed and no matter what they were, Eric had always been there to fill the spot.

With a deep sigh, I let the intake of air rip through my chest as I began to pet the family phoenix, reaching for the quill on the side table, I turned the paper and wrote back the first words that came to mind. _Alpha. Oscar. India. _With a smile, I handed the letter to Fawn and sent her off as she soared into the air and sped off towards the open window.

Eric and I had always watched the muggle movies when I was younger, and that was a phrase I never got tired of.

Turning my head off to the side, I shut my eyes and willed them to drift off as the accompanying grace of sleep finally greeted me with ease.

XxX

"Well Miss Fain, it seems as if you are free to go. Please, for the sake of my humanity, do not return unless it is a goodbye at the end of the year. Actually, in fact, you can write me a letter, you don't even have to apologize in person." was the voice I woke up to the next morning.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." I retorted as Poppy probed me out of bed. "What a wonderful surprise to see you. I slept great thanks for asking." I sighed and groaned as my body protested from the movement, my joints and muscles still stiff and aching in protest.

"Oh stop the sarcasm Cailin. You're free to go, but first take this pill… it'll stop the pain." she forced a small rock like capsule into my hand and pointed to the flask of water on the table.

"Sorry, no dice my lady. No pain, no game. You can't take a pill for everything so you might as well face the music." I smiled as she turned on me with a warning gaze.

"Miss, I really would rather prefer you not to be brought in unconscious later this evening, so for the sake of us both, take the pill and leave." she warned as her back turned and I popped the pill out the open window beside me, bringing the glass to my lips when he turned around.

With a quick drink, I set the glass down and stood up. "Happy?" I asked as she sighed.

"I'll see you again to night Miss Faine. And I advise to keep a friend around should you decide you want to save yourself the embarrassment and have yourself brought in someone's arms rather then on a stretcher. Same bed." she turned again as I began to walk from the room.

"I'll remember to bring you flowers for our date. Around nine o'clock sound good?" I asked back sarcastically as she shot a warning glance at me. "Have a wonderful day Poppy." I smiled, walking from the hospital wing and forcing my body not to show weakness, knowing what I've put her through, she'd never let me live it down should she be correct.

"Piper!" I turned my head just in time as I saw Lee bounding down the halls, Alice hot on her feet. With one last jump, Lee soared over my figure and caught me around the neck and Alice ran up and suffocated me in a gut wrenching hug. I hated physical contact, and this was turning me off from the idea even more.

"Guys I'm not dead. It was hardly anything to stress about." I smiled as Lee scoffed and Alice shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "By the way." I turned and punched Lee in the arm as she immediately grabbed it in protest. Raising an arm to hit me back, Alice dove in front to catch her just in time. "Where were you last night. I was waiting for you to bust me out and you never came!" I hollered as Lee turned away slightly embarrassed and not to pleased about the situation either.

"Lilywouldn'tletmeleave." was all I heard in a muffled of whispers as I leaned in closer and demanded she repeat it in a louder tone. "Lily wouldn't let me leave the room. She practically slept beside me all night." she moaned as I stifled a laugh and looked between her and Alice as they were both wearing serious expressions.

"Seriously?" I asked suddenly when they didn't break. With one look, I knew it'd be better if I just kept my mouth shut, seeing that it didn't seem to be all the funny to these two. "So how was Rachel?" I asked with a sly smile as Lee turned to me full on, her eyes returning to the wistful and playful ring they always were in.

"Same as always. Bragging on and on about some boy she was with the night before. So… to make sure we didn't wake her this morning, we put a silencing charm around the room and her clock, I expect she'll only make it to the last class of the day. That girl sleeps like a log I tell you." I watched as Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes when suddenly, she locked on to something else before us and froze in her spot.

Turning to follow her gaze, I met that of James, Sirius and Remus. With a hard glare, Lee and I stepped forward as Alice merely stayed planted behind. She had fallen victim to one of their pranks when we were in second year. Sure, it hadn't been fixed for her, but she managed to get caught up in it all the same.

"Firstly…" Remus, the brains of the whole group stepped forward just as Lee raised her wand and as did I. Alice, on the other hand began to back off slowly as James' smile never faltered.

"Shut it blondie." Lee spat as I smirked at her choice of words.

"What my friend is trying to say is that…" James cut in as my wand turned to him immediately and he stopped in his tracks.

"You too, Potter." I countered as he remained quiet.

A coughing sound from behind tore everyone's glare from one another as I turned in all my horror to see Lily with her hand on her hip and a raging expression on her face. "I knew I couldn't trust you Lee. And I thought last night was bad. But now… fighting in the halls?" she asked incredulously as I saw fit to step in.

"Actually Lily… we were merely having a nice discussion. A rather, debate, between two parties. You always wanted us to be more interested in school. Now we've taken in interest into your muggle studies. Politics. Don't get your knickers in a twist love. Simply, some last minute practice." I smiled as she turned to me and shook her head.

"You… leave my knickers out of this. And what are you even doing down here Piper? Madame Pomfrey said you should have been on your way up to your dorm. You need rest, besides… it's just like you to do anything to get a day off, how about you start now?" she offered as I looked to her, then Lee, and back again.

"Please Lily, aren't you always saying that I need to have more work ethic, show up for my classes on time? Why don't you let me start yeah?" I asked as she turned her head glare on us.

"Look Cailin, Lee, Alice, you're my best friends, but I'm prefect and I have a job to obtain. I suggest you move along before I'm forced to give you detention." she warned as we put our wands away and stalked past Lily, knowing what was good for us, and our health.

"Now, you three. The other day, I couldn't do anything, now I have a reason to send you to detention. Sirius, one week, Remus you're a prefect and should know better, so I'll let you off the hook this once. And Potter… two weeks." I turned and laughed aloud at their expression as I congratulated Lily.

"Good on ya' girl!" I smiled and high fived Lee as we smiled and laughed.

"I'll let Mr. Filch know you'll be checking in for detention starting tonight." she replied coldly as I heard James' protests.

"Why do I have two weeks when the others don't?" he whined loudly as I smiled as turned round for the last part to watch his expression change. I could see it already.

"Because I don't like you."

* * *

Let me know what you think. I tried to keep you guys guessing, but I want another character.

**YOU DECIDE WHO THEY ARE AND WHAT THEY ARE** and _I'll put them in my story_. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: The Rack

"_Look Cailin, Lee, Alice, you're my best friends, but I'm prefect and I have a job to obtain. I suggest you move along before I'm forced to give you detention." she warned as we put our wands away and stalked past Lily, knowing what was good for us, and our health. _

"_Now, you three. The other day, I couldn't do anything, now I have a reason to send you to detention. Sirius, one week, Remus you're a prefect and should know better, so I'll let you off the hook this once. And Potter… two weeks." I turned and laughed aloud at their expression as I congratulated Lily. _

"_Good on ya' girl!" I smiled and high fived Lee as we smiled and laughed._

"_I'll let Mr. Filch know you'll be checking in for detention starting tonight." she replied coldly as I heard James' protests. _

"_Why do I have two weeks when the others don't?" he whined loudly as I smiled as turned round for the last part to watch his expression change. I could see it already._

"_Because I don't like you."_

The first day back I was treated like a hero, with Lee making jokes at my every expense and the houses debating over which they though were to blame. Ravenclaw had sided with Sirius, as all the girls went swooning over him at every chance they got. And Hufflpuff stuck to the side of truth and sided with me, where as though some Slytherin refused to take any side with a mud blood on it, most would rather agree with scum then be caught coinciding with their main threat, Black, so I won that debate too.

Now the real problem. We had two weeks until Hogwarts annual Christmas ball right before the break, and Lee and Alice had already taken to their dates. Alice, a handsome boy named Frank Longbottom, and Lee was going with some Ravenclaw, Sean, that was his name. With shaggy brown hair that fell slightly into midway of his face and a towering figure, deep brown eyes and Ravenclaw's best beater.

Lily hadn't had the chance to be asked out by any of the boys, which were quite a few, because Potter kept scarring the works of them off, even when she thought she was safe, James had a way of getting a message across to people. And me, well I just scarred enough of them that bothered to ask me or was too busy with other things. Like Jonothon Mavril from Hufflepuff, he tried to ask me when we were duelling in DADA and ended up being hexed.

Or Donavon West from Ravenclaw, he snuck up behind Lee and I and we put him in the hospital wing for two days. The latest had been David Kennedy, a sixth year Gryffindor, like us. He was fit, around five foot eleven with shaggy blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. With a winning smile and an overpowering charm.

Surprising, he asked and I accepted unscathed. This time, it was strategic. He had handed me a flower after our last class on Friday and walked away with a smile, leaving the girls and I to laugh at the random act of interest. Later that night, when I put the single white rose in a vase of water, it opened up to reveal a message in sparkling writing, _Cailin, You outshine the most magnificent flower in many more ways than one, would you do me the honour to be my date to the Christmas Dance? _

Saturday morning came, and as I passed him in the common room, his friends watched interested as I walked up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his for a lasting first kiss that would go down in the books before turning to him and pulling his forehead to my own. With eyes to match the stormy blue waters on a sunny day, I smiled and whispered sweetly in his ear, "I love white roses."

And now, a week later, I'm getting ready for our last trip before the Christmas Break, and Lily, Alice, Lee and I had yet to get our dresses for the dance coming up on Friday.

"If you don't hurry up Alice we're going to leave without you!" I called out while looking from Lee to Lily and rolling my eyes in annoyance. She was meeting up with Frank later that afternoon and they were going out for a drink while we finished Christmas shopping.

"I'm coming!" she called as Lily launched herself into another heated discussion about Amos Diggory, the boy that had finally managed to get through the Lily before James could scare him away. And now, she had herself a date and James was going to be lonesome at this dance again along with Peter, for Remus had even found himself a date for the dance.

Walking out, I smiled as Alice giggled in her short plaid skirt and black jacket. Her face lightly dusted with makeup and her hair curled delicately around her face and her eyes vibrant with excitement. "Wow Alice, you look amazing." Lily was first to speak as I sat on my bed and leaned casually against my bedpost.

"Yes, we've established that. And Alice, as beautiful as you look, we really have to get going before we have a run in with a hundred other girls trying to get dresses." I countered, ushering them all towards the door as Lily turned on me suddenly with a determined set glint in her vibrant green eyes.

"You know, we've known about this dance since November. All the girls in the school have their dresses picked out already. So I don't see what the real rush is." with her hands on her hips, I turned to Lee who shrugged her shoulders, and Alice, who was still grinning madly. No help at all.

"Fine, I'm undoubtedly and irrevocably impatient and if you three don't move your bloody butts out that door and off towards the front of the school, I will personally make sure that if I don't look decent for my date, you all never will." with a satisfied smile, Lily stepped forwards, linked her arms with Alice's and walked out of the room with Lee and I trailing close behind.

The stairs were winding, stone and granite carvings along the side giving it character as we stepped into the warm common and cringed when we saw the Marauders sitting around the fire place. Everyone else was in Hogsmeade. But sure enough, there was Sirius with another girl on his lap and James with a piece of parchment paper in his hands and a satisfied expression on his face.

Shaking my head, I watched as suddenly, Lily began to saunter towards the boys and I could feel Lee almost freeze over completely as I pulled her forwards. As Lily turned on the lot of them, I saw her eyes flash the knowing glint, that she knew this wasn't the best of her ideas. "Remus, I'm going out with the girls, so could we possibly switch shifts. I'll take the later one and you can patrol earlier. It clears up the rest of your night."

With a smile, Remus nodded his head in agreement and shot a look between James and Lily who were now glaring at each other. Potter in a more jokingly matter then Lily's angered one. "Thank you Remus." she stated sharply before walking towards the common room door, Lee and I closely following.

"Hey Faine!" I heard a voice call out behind me as I half turned to listen while letting Lee drag me away.

"What Black?" I called out back, drawing most of the attention of the common room at our exchange.

"I heard you were going to the dance with Kennedy!" he yelled as I tried to hide my smile. David and I had agreed to keep everyone watching and waiting instead of telling anyone and confirming it. So with a sly smile, I turned on him and looked him right in the eye.

"What you don't see with your eyes, don't witness with your mouth." I called back with a laugh as Lee gave a mighty tug and tore me from the common room.

Catching up to Alice, I could already hear her going off about Frank taking her to the Three Broomsticks as Lily made a comment about stopping at Honeydukes when I turn to Lee with a smile. "We've got to stop in at Zonko's and pick some stuff up. We'll head out after picking up our other things." with a nod of her head, Lily turned on us and asked if we wanted to head to Honeydukes with her when Alice went to go with Frank later on.

Agreeing quickly, the conversations dragged on, as sure enough. Soon we were passing the Three Broomsticks as Alice was practically bouncing past with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

Walking past Scrivenshaft's, we walked towards Dervish and Banges and stepped into the older shop that looked run down and beat up. Hardly anyone came in here, but they were always pleased when they left. "Piper, are you sure this is the place. It doesn't look like it will do us very good." Alice said, her voice slightly defeated as I turned and smiled at her.

"That's because you have to know who to call." I smiled as Lily looked at me incredulously and shook her head. "Ally Ally Valentine, come on out, I'll make you mine. Give what I request of you, and I'll tell you all the things we'll do." Lee, Alice and Lily looked at me as if I had just lost it as I walked up to the front desk and knocked on it four consecutive times before ringing the only thing left on the desk. A small bell, rusted and worn.

Suddenly, their was a creak and crack as all three of the ones behind me cringed and took a step back when I watched Tim step out from behind the door and lean casually against the frame, a smile playing on his perfect lips. Tim Alvantine, in all his golden lock glory and green, stormy eyes. He was a natural playboy with the perfect looks, but to me… he was a life long friend.

"Caily Caily where'd you go, tell me all the secrets you know. I'll always be your special man, sit down and we will make a plan." his devilish grin was all too familiar as I ran forwards and wrapped him in a heavy hug as he lifted me up and swung me around. "I haven't heard that one in forever!" he called out setting me down and pulling me closer in a crushing embrace.

Laughing, I pulled back and turned to the girls as they starred with opened mouths. Tim had always been something to look at, and with his clean shaven self once again, even more so. I turned to Lee as she looked me in the eye and a grin tugged at her lips. She knew how many people I had known before things turned. I was one to easily weasel into people's hearts, and once you were in, there was no way out.

"Guys, this is my cousin Tim Alvantine. Tim, this is Lily, Alice and Lee." I smiled as Tim stepped forwards and kissed the hands of my three friends.

"It's a pleasure my ladies." he grinned and winked as Lee rolled her eyes with a smile and he took a step back, turning towards me. "Seeing as you softened me up with Ally Ally Valentine. I presume that there's something I can do for you ladies."

"You know me all to well Timmy." I smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the desk casually… just like things use to be. Carefree and easy as pie. "We're looking for dresses…" I smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"But not just any dresses. Your looking for _the _dresses." he shook his head as I shrugged and a grin tugged at my own lips.

"You think you can help us?" I asked, already knowing that he would do anything for the girl he grew up with.

"I'd answer, but you already know the answer to that don't you?" with a snap of his fingers, we weren't in the same old shabby and rundown store. We were in a fluffy and filled dress parlour, with everything from ball gowns, to wedding dresses hanging from the walls around us.

"You own a dress shop?" Lee asked incredulously with a tinge of sarcasm as Tim turned to me with a smile before looking back to her. Snapping his fingers again, everything changed as we were surrounded by Quidditch supplies, then again, and we were standing within the midst of a ton of books.

"I own whatever kind of shop your looking for love." he smiled and changed it back to a dress shop as Lily and Alice stepped forwards and grabbed the material of a long and full ball gown. With a grunt, Tim walked over and starred down at her with an amused gaze when Lily didn't realize he was standing right next to her. "Excuse me miss…" he drawled out as Lily jumped slightly and turned to him with crimson cheeks. "I was just wondering if you were going to a seniors' party?"

Blushing a deeper red, I jumped up on the stool and leant against the long table, watching her reaction in amusement. "Uh… no." she answered as Tim swatted her hand away and put both his hands on her shoulders, leading her towards another wall full of lovely dresses in all shapes and colours.

"Your going to a dance, so you need to look like your going to a dance. This is the rack you want to look at." Lily thanked him and dove in as Lee was starring at some shall when he walked over and asked what on earth she was doing.

Tim wasn't gay, or a feminist, but why not ask the opinion of a boy when your dressing for a boy? "I think this is a nice dress, but I haven't any idea how I would put it on." Lee frowned as Tim burst out laughing when she sent him a deadly glare.

"Love, this is a shall, for like… gramdmothers. Like Lily, you need to dress for a _dance_." he said with a smile and doing the same thing to Lee he did to Lily. "You want to be over here." he pointed her to a wall as he looked around for Alice to see that she had three choices laid out before her already.

With an impressed look about his face, he sauntered over and inspected her choices. One pale blue dress that clung to her body and flared out when it met with the floor. With one, thick strap and glitter running in waves up the side with a long slit about the other. The second was short and pink, with two spaghetti straps and a tie in the middle before it flared out to above her knees when it cut off. The last was another pink dress that had much the same style as the first, but was darker and slightly a little more elegant.

"Go with the long pink one. It looks better with your body type." he said while patting her back lightly and turning just in time to see me with a bright smile. Walking over, he and I locked eyes and by the time he was next to me, Alice, Lily and Lee were already heading towards the dressing rooms with all of their possible dresses in hand.

"Thanks mate, I really appreciate it." I said with a smile as he followed my gaze to Lee's laughing figure as she found a tall top hat and pulled it on with her purple dress. "I don't think I've seen them this excited in a while."

"What can I say… I'm brilliant." he smiled as I pushed him playfully and he turned to me with a sympathetic lopsided grin. "What happened?" he asked as I looked the other way. "I haven't seen you in a while." he commented as I sighed.

"Things are changing cousin. There not the same they once were and it's hard to keep up with everything." I smirked before adding. "I can't keep them safe and still know what to do about everything else falling abart around me." I sighed as Tim wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You know we're not actually related." he chuckled as I nodded my head with a smile. "Remember when you were nine and I was eleven, and we promised each other that if anything ever happened and we never found our true loves… after twenty five we'd get married?" he offered as I gave a hearty laugh, remembering the days when everything was so easy.

"We'll I'm always here for you shorty, and you have to know that." I nodded my head as he punched me playfully. "You've just got to drop that ridiculous pride of yours and let somebody in close enough to help." he added in a whisper as he took a step away, my hand in his as we approached a single wrack of clothes.

"Now, a dress for the hobbit." he smiled as I shook my head at him.

"What are all of these?" I asked as I ran my fingers through the soft materials of the clothing.

"Somehow, I knew you'd come back. So I had things sorted out for when you did." he chuckled when I looked to him incredulously to find that he was looking behind me. And when I turned, I was shocked myself to find the three behind me decked out in the most beautiful gowns I had ever seen.

"You guys look brilliant!" I smiled as they stepped forward and looking between me and the rack with a confused look on their faces.

Lily had her bright auburn hair tied up behind her for convenience and was wearing a long, hugging green dress that matched her eyes. With spaghetti straps and a black ribbon that tied right under her chest, and a knee high slit up the side of her left leg. The fabric silk and glinting in the light.

Alice had dressed in the pink floor length she had chosen earlier that wrapped around her figure and Lee was wearing a purple dress with beautifully encrusted sequins along the right side that flared out at her hips, making it look as if she were wearing a modern ball gown… but it flattered her body nonetheless.

"You _don't_ have your dress yet?" they asked in sync as I shrugged my shoulders. I had never really been one to dress up, as a matter of fact I haven't met anyone that wanted to take me out to an occasion or place

"No, the lazy little skiver thought she was going to get off easy. You better put her to work girls. It looks like I have other company." he smiled as the girls turned me towards the rack and we poked throughout the selection, smiling as I watched the others look intensely, a keen glint in their eyes.

A smile was on my lips as I thought back to all the times we had spent our weekends like this, and non of them had I ever remembered being so different. "Wait…" I paused as the others turned and looked at me with a confused expression. "I don't even think anyone else knows about this place other then me." I mused as my voice wandered off and I turned to see who had stopped in.

Never the less, I found my gaze locked within the last person's I ever expected would saunter into a place like _this_.


End file.
